Fidelius
by Virginia Weasley
Summary: Harry està no quinto ano de Hogwarts,e è levado a fazer muitas descobertas,inclusive que às vezes maus-tratos tambèm são uma forma de expressar amor e zelo.O ataque de Voldemort è avassalador,e o menino que sobreviveu vai precisar da fidelidade de s


Fidelius  
  
Capítulo 1: O novo professor  
  
Não se passara nem 10 minutos desde a partida do expresso de Hogwarts,que levava os amigos Harry Potter,Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger ao quinto ano de seus estudos na escola de magia e bruxaria.Eles agora caminhavam pelos corredores do trem,procurando por uma cabine vazia,logo depois de longos cumprimentos entre si.Há dois meses os três não se viam,correspondendo-se apenas por meio de Edwiges e Pichitinho,a coruja de Rony.Harry não pudera ir visitar os Weasley durante as férias de verão,aconselhado por Dumbledore,que não achou prudente o garoto se afastar da casa dos Dursley onde,segundo ele,Harry estaria mais seguro do que em qualquer outro lugar.À princípio,Harry achou que o diretor fazia uma idéia bem distorcida de segurança,mas essa sensação se transformou numa atmosfera de grande dúvida e desconfiança para o menino...  
  
Finalmente encontraram a cabine de que precisavam,completamente vazia,num vagão onde poucas pessoas circulavam e onde eles teriam menos possibilidades de encontrar alguma figura indesejada.Assim que entraram,Harry na frente,e Hermione e Rony atràs,Rony revirou os olhos ao ver que Hermione apertava em sua mão seu distintivo de monitora e novamente sorria sem nenhum motivo aaparente.Ela escrevera à Harry,Rony e Gina,contando que recebera o comunicado de sua seleção como monitora da Grifinòria após o primeiro mês de férias.Nas longas e entusiasmadas cartas,ela relatou toda sua emoção ao receber a carta da escola e enumerou todas as responsabilidades que teria dali em diante,deixando Rony e Harry seriamente preocupados com o rumo que tomariam as vidas dos estudantes de sua casa naquele ano letivo.  
  
-Hermione,você não precisa apertar esse distintivo tanto assim,ele não vai sair correndo.Mas se isso acontecer,Harry pode estuporà-lo,não pode Harry?  
  
Harry olhou do sorriso genuìno de Rony para a expressão de zanga de Hermione,enquanto eles se sentavam.Harry sabia que Rony não fazia por mal,mas provocar Hermione e seu distintivo era encrenca na certa.Porèm,para sua surpresa,ela simplesmente cruzou as pernas e encarou o ruivo com polidez.  
  
-Rony,em consideração ao Harry e à minha posição atual,eu me recuso a entrar em atritos com você.  
  
Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas para a nova monitora,cruzando os braços.  
  
-Nossa,Mione!Você não vai nem descontar uns pontinhos de mim?Por desacato à autoridade,sabe,pelo menos uns trinta pontos...  
  
Hermione fez uma careta,e prendeu o distintivo na blusa,observada silenciosamente por Rony.  
  
-E a Gina,onde está?-Perguntou Hermione à Rony,que voltara ao normal.  
  
-Da última vez que a vi estava lá na frente com Andrea Ferguson.-Respondeu ele,com displicência.  
  
-Andrea Ferguson?Quem é?  
  
Rony fingiu-se boquiaberto,e fitou Hermione de olhos esbugalhados.  
  
-Você não se lembra dela,monitora Granger?Ela està na Grifinória ,no mesmo ano que a Gina!Acho bom você fazer uma lista de todos os alunos para poder saber quais deles precisam ser encaminhados no caminho da ordem e da disciplina!  
  
Harry riu com gosto e o rosto de Rony se iluminava de felicidade.Ela ignorou os dois e se levantou,cheia de dignidade,lembrando bastante um certo alguém...  
  
-Eu vou procurà-la então,só nos falamos algumas vezes por cartas durante o verão.Com licença...ah,Rony,seu nariz está sujo...  
  
Hermione saiu e Rony começou a tatear os bolsos da jaqueta em busca de um lenço.Harry não disse nada e concluiu que seus amigos tinham uma forma bem peculiar de dizer que sentiam a falta um do outro.  
  
-Ah,não,lá vem ele outra vez!-Rony parou de esfregar o nariz com a ponta do lenço,para reclamar de Bichento,que saltara de seu assento para ir se esfregar nas pernas deles.O gato de pêlo avermelhado realmente se esfregou nas pernas de Rony,mas foi nos joelhos de Harry que ele se aninhou e ronronou alto.  
  
-Ele tá agindo de uma maneira muito estranha,o Bichento.Desde o embarque lá na estação que ele não pára de roçar em nòs,principalmente em você!Parece até que está carente,sei lá...-Disse Rony,dando de ombros.  
  
-Não è só o Bichento que está estranho...-Falou Harry,chamando a atenção de Rony.-Meus tios também tiveram atitudes bem esquisitas nos últimos dois meses...eu não falei sobre isso nas cartas,mas agora eu sei que algo deve Ter acontecido com eles,e eles não querem me contar do que se trata!  
  
-Ué ,mas o que eles aprontaram com você agora?-Perguntou Rony,vendo Bichento fechar os olhos.  
  
-Eu vou tentar explicar...bom,foi assim...  
  
***  
  
Assim que sentou no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley,Harry imediatamente notou que alguma coisa mudara:Tia Petùnia permanecia ereta no banco dianteiro de passageiros,torcendo as mãos e contraindo os lábios bem de leve,e chegara até a murmurar um seco "Boa-noite" para Harry,coisa que nunca faria;Tio Valter não fizera nenhum comentàrio debochado ou observacão desagradável sobre Edwiges,coisas que ele certamente faria,e ainda carregou o malão do sobrinho atè o carro;Duda estava muito gordo e muito quieto,e nada parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo desviar os olhos das pròprias mãos rechonchudas.  
  
No caminho até em casa,nem uma palavra foi dita.Enquanto o carro se movimentava pelas ruas,Harry se perguntava se haveria alguma bomba escondida na barriga de Duda,pronto para explodir,tamanha era a tensão que circulava nas cabeças dos ocupantes do automóvel.Na altura que estavam chegando em casa,Duda tentara falar alguma coisa,mas um sussurrante e urgente 'psiu!' do pai o fez se calar.Para intriga total de Harry,Duda pareceu mais desanimado do que enraivecido com a interrupção.  
  
Ao chegarem à casa,Harry desejou com força que Tia Guida e seu buldogue Estripador não estivessem là,e eles não estavam mesmo.Sò o que ele encontrou foi a mesma casa de sempre,mas os Dursley verdadeiros pareciam Ter se mudado.  
  
"Garoto,venha jantar!"ladrou a voz do tio,e como num passe de màgica,Harry estava à mesa,comendo aipo e filé de frango.Tio Vàlter continuava anormalmente quieto e ele podia jurar que Tia Petùnia lhe lancava olhares furtivos de vez em quando,sem notar que o filho obeso lhe furtara do prato um bom pedaco de filè e algumas colheradas de arroz.Ela mal tocara na comida,mas gracas à Duda seu prato brilhava de tão limpo.Quando Tio Valter se levantou,sem pedir lincenca,Tia Petùnia comecou a tirar a mesa mecanicamente,sem se importar com Duda,que se esgueirava atè a geladeira com olhos famintos.Enfim,alguma coisa que continuava na mesma.  
  
Quando todos tinham ido se deitar,Harry saìa do banheiro depois de tomar um banho e escovar os dentes.Ele passava pela porta do quarto dos tios para chegar ao seu pròprio quarto,mas um soluco alto de mulher fez seus passos estancarem e ele parou para ouvir melhor.O soluço vinha do quarto do casal Dursley,de onde tambèm veio o som de alguém assoando o nariz com muita falta de discricão.Passos abafados podiam ser ouvidos,e logo em seguida,vozes.  
  
"Eu proìbo você de falar alguma coisa, Vàlter!"sibilou uma voz feminina que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Tia Petùnia."Não tem porquê nosso Dudinha saber de uma coisa dessas!E nem diga nada à ele tambèm!Já basta toda essa coisa horripilante que essa gente està fazendo!Eu quero distância de tudo isso!"guinchou,e novamente se ouviu um assoar de nariz."Eu achei que tinha me livrado de tudo isso quando nos casamos e eu escapei deles...mas agora...tudo voltou,Vàlter!Eu não vou aguentar!Principalmente se você me odiar,querido!"  
  
"Não,Petùnia,querida,não chore mais!"falou a voz grave e comedida do Tio."Claro que fiquei muito aborrecido por você nunca Ter me contado que você era a ùnica,er...bem,eu compreendo...eu tambèm não iria sair por aì contando uma coisa dessas,devo confessar...mas não chore mais,por favor,querida eu seria incapaz de odiar você,você não tem culpa!Você sò foi uma vìtima do destino...mas vamos nos sair bem dessa estòria,isso eu lhe asseguro!Bem que eu sempre soube!Nunca deverìamos Ter permitido que o garoto desenvolvesse essa mag...essas brux...ah,essas coisas ridìculas e perigosas que você sabe muito bem!Essa gente sò trouxe desgracas para nossa famìlia!E alèm de tudo agora tem esse...esse anormal insano que explodiu sua irmã e aquele Potter,ameacando fazer o mesmo com o garoto!E aquele velho dèbil que dirige aquela escola maldita..."  
  
"Cale-se!"guinchou a voz da Tia,assustando Harry,do lado de fora do quarto."Não diga esse tipo de coisa na minha frente,não quero nem ouvir!"  
  
"Claro,Petùnia querida,perdão!O que eu quero dizer è que eles garantem que esse homem,esse Lord Voldemort,não pode tocar no menino aqui em nossa casa,e que quando ele se enfiar naquele antro de anormalidade daqui a dois meses ele serà bem vigiado,ou seja,um monte de bobagem!Não funcionou das outras vezes,mas desta vez ele não vai voltar para aquela escola de doidos!Ele fica aqui e veremos o que fazer!È a única saìda!"rosnou o tio.  
  
Harry mergulhou num caldeirão de raiva.Ninguèm iria impedì-lo de ir para Hogwarts,quem quer que fosse ou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.Voldemort era problema dele,e Harry não ia fugir da situacão,muito menos para se esconder atràs dos Dursley.  
  
Quando achou que o tio prosseguiria,a voz fina de Tia Petùnia se fez ouvir,num sibilo mordaz."Não,Vàlter!Deixe ele ir!Ele vai de qualquer jeito!Eles virão buscà-lo e esse louco pode nos encontrar e nos matar à todos!Harry ficarà melhor entre eles!Se acontecer alguma coisa,trazemos ele na mesma hora de volta!Aquele homem desprezìvel,aquele velho,disse na carta que ninguém poderia encontrà-lo aqui,nào disse?Nem mesmo eles poderiam!È assim que agiremos!Nem deixe o menino de sobreaviso!Vamos fingir que està tudo bem,e esperar para ver o que acontece!Não adianta tentar lutar contra eles!Eles são como uma epidemia,uma praga!"  
  
"Está certo,está certo!Você tem razão!"  
  
Harry ouviu os passos do tio outra vez,e percebendo que a conversa se encerrara ali,descolou o ouvido da porta e rumou o mais depressa que pôde para o menor quarto da casa,pé ante pé.  
  
***  
  
-E isso não è tudo...Tio Valter não gritou comigo uma única vez o verão inteiro.E no meu aniversário ganhei deles um pente,um pote de gel fixador e uma barra de chocolate...  
  
Harry parou de falar para fitar Rony,cujo cenho estava tão franzido que quase não voltou ao normal quando ele se recuperou do choque.  
  
-Um pente,um chocolate...e gel fixador?Aquele treco que os trouxas passam nos cabelos para achatà-los...papai è fascinado por isso,sabia?Ele tem um monte desses potes guardados lá em casa!  
  
-Não è com o gel que eu estou preocupado.Eu quero saber o que serà que Tia Petùnia contou sobre si mesma para o Tio Vàlter...-Falou Harry,ansioso.-E eles já sabem sobre Voldemort...-Harry não notou quando Rony estremeceu e fez uma careta.-Eu nunca imaginei que Dumbledore escreveria à eles para contar o que houve no Tribruxo!Fico sò imaginando o que deve Ter passado pela cabeca deles!Eles devem acgar que eu matei o Cedrico e que estou contrabandeando armas para dentro do paìs em parceria com Voldemort...  
  
-Francamente,pare de dizer o nome dele!-sibilou Rony,entredentes.-E porque você acha que seus tios estão pensando que o vilão è você?Você mesmo disse que escutou eles dizendo que Voldemort queria te pegar e que eles viriam te buscar se a coisa complicasse!-Finalizou o ruivo,alarmado.  
  
-Foi nisso que me perdi!Eu não sei o que houve entre os meus tios,não sei nada da carta que Dumbledore enviou à eles,e sei muito menos o que eles pretendem com esse tratamento decente que me deram nos ùltimos dois meses!Tenho quase certeza de que isso ainda vai me custar muito caro...atè o Duda mal implicou comigo!Se bem que ele estava muito ocupado roubando comida e trancado no banheiro fazendo sabe-se là o quê...  
  
-Olha,Harry...-disse Rony,rindo um pouco.-Vai ver eles cansaram de transformar sua vida num inferno e querem deixar Você-sabe-quem terminar o serviço...mas uma coisa è certa,aconteça o que acontecer este ano,eles não vão vir buscar você.Quero dizer,isso não faz sentido,não faz mesmo.  
  
Bichento abriu um dos olhos vagarosamente e foi surpreendido pelo olhar desconfiado de Rony.O gato sibilou e bufou,espreguiçou-se,e num salto pendurou-se na camisa de Rony,olhando para ele e miando alto.  
  
-Ih,o que foi Bichento,ficou maluco?!-Guinchou o garoto ruivo,quando a porta da cabine se abriu.  
  
-Olà,garotos!Alguma novidade?  
  
Hermione estava de volta.E mais alguém estava com ela.Harry piscou os olhos várias vezes,e viu que era Gina,mais alta e sorridente que da última vez que ele a vira.Seus cabelos já chegavam quase até a cintura,lisos e mais vermelhos do que nunca.  
  
-Parece que Rony e Bichento estão se dando muito melhor este ano!-Comentou Gina,com um sorriso doce.Mas nem sua voz suave diminuìu a tromba de Rony.  
  
-Nem me fale nisso!Hermione!Tira ele daqui,ele tá afiando as garras na minha pele!  
  
-Não seja idiota,Rony,ele só quer brincar!-Hermione avancou para garoto e gato,tentando separà-los.Bichento parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.  
  
Gina caminhou até o assento em frente à Harry.Sentou-se e olhou para ele.Um leve traço escarlate marcou as sardas de seu rosto.  
  
-Olà,Harry...como você está?  
  
Harry deparou com o sorriso sereno dela e sorriu tambèm,surpreso com a relativa falta de timidez.  
  
-Eu estou bem,e você?  
  
-Eu estou um pouco chateada...sabe,eu...sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...você sabe...foi horrível...  
  
-Oh...è...hum,obrigado...  
  
Os dois se entreolharam por poucos instantes antes de Hermione carregar Bichento para longe de Rony e ir sentar-se ao lado de Gina.  
  
-Me dê ele aqui,Mione.-Pediu Gina,apertando Bichento nos bracos.O bichano aconchegou-se junto à ela,ronronando baixinho.  
  
-Droga,estou cheio de pêlos!-resmungou o garoto,com a camisa branca salpicada de pêlos avermelhados.  
  
Hermione e Gina comecaram a conversar,enquanto Rony lutava para se livrar dos pêlos de Bichento.Harry,alheio à tudo,pegou-se pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo:o comportamento estranho dos Dursley,o paradeiro de Sirius naquele momento...e Voldemort?Onde estaria?  
  
Harry lembrou-se que sua cicatriz não doera ainda.Afinal,o o ano letivo ainda nem tinha começado.  
  
***  
  
-Alunos de primeiro ano,por aqui!Vamos atravessar o lago!Segundo em adiante,dirigir-se às carruagens!Vamos,vocês aí,me acompanhem!  
  
Harry não conseguia vislumbrar Hagrid em lugar algum,e logo viu que foi o professor Flitwick quem disse aquela frase peculiar,com sua voz esganicada.Muitos alunos,mesmo os do primeiro ano,eram mais altos do que ele,mas o professor não parecia se preocupar com isso enquanto se ocupava em organizà-los dentro dos pequenos barcos.Mesmo lá distante,dentro de uma carruagem,Harry viu quando à três acenos de varinha feitos por Flitwick,os barquinhos começaram a acelerar,exigindo que os alunos se segurassem em suas bordas para não cair na água enquanto deslizavam velozes em direção à margem.  
  
-Um feitiço de velocidade!-Exclamou Hermione,olhando pela janela da carruagem,indignada.-Mas o que há com o professor Flitwick?Alguém pode cair!  
  
-È uma pena que você não possa tirar pontos dele,Mione...  
  
-Bem,ao menos eles vão chegar aonde querem mais rápido do que certas pessoas...-Falou Gina,olhando Rony com reprovação.  
  
-Que è que você quer dizer com isso?Passou o verão inteiro me jogando indiretas,a minha irmãzinha!Só espero que ela pare com isso quando chegarmos à escola!-explicou um irritado Rony à Harry e Mione.  
  
-Ei!Vocês dois aì!Fiquem quietos!Não estamos mais no trem,sabem?-Falou Hermione,virando-se para Harry e Rony quando entravam no saguão do castelo.Rony e Hermione comecaram a discutir,e Gina se afastou um pouco deles,rindo.Harry também manteve distância dos outros alunos,que se exprimiam para entrarem no salão principal,sob o olhar severo da professora Mcgonagall.Acabara de cumprimentar Simas Finnigan e retribuìa um aceno frenético de Neville Longbotton quando seus olhos pousaram em uma pessoa parada próximo às escadas.  
  
Era Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Harry quase sentiu o mesmo ar gelado que sentia quando via um dementador.Mas Lùcio Malfoy não era um dementador,mas sim um homem bem- vestido,de cabelos assentados,com um ar de superioridade capaz de iluminar toda sua face pálida.E era também um comensal da morte.  
  
Harry ouvira a voz dele na noite da morte de Cedrico,no cemitério.Ele estava de volta ao cìrculo de seu mestre e estava ali,no ùnico lugar onde Harry e seus amigos poderiam estar seguros.  
  
Os olhos do homem faiscaram de pura malícia e ele se aproximou de Harry,que continuava parado onde estava,com os punhos cerrados.  
  
-Ora,vejam só quem está de volta!Harry Potter!  
  
Harry ficou calado,olhando bem nos olhos cinzentos do outro.  
  
-Então,vejo que ainda teve coragem de voltar à escola,mesmo depois daquele trágico acontecimento na final do torneio?È,você tem muita petulância garoto...  
  
-E o senhor è um tremendo cara-de-pau!-vociferou Harry,com tanta energia que algumas pessoas pararam para ver o que estava havendo.-O que è que o senhor veio fazer aqui?!Armar mais um plano do seu mestre?Já não è o suficiente toda a sujeira que vocês aprontaram no ano passado?!  
  
O Sr. Malfoy estreitou os olhos perigosamente,enquanto mais gente se juntava num cìrculo ao redor deles,uns cochichando,outros apreensivos ou ansiosos.A professora Mcgonagall vinha correndo do salão principal,abrindo caminho entre os alunos,com Hermione,Rony e Gina em seus calcanhares.Fred e Jorge Weasley,à essa altura,também lutavam para chegar atè Harry,e conseguiram fazê-lo antes dos outros.  
  
-Harry!Tà precisando de uma ajudazinha aì?-Perguntou Jorge,pondo-se ao lado do garoto mais novo.  
  
-A ùnica coisa que Potter precisa è tomar cuidado com o que ele diz,Weasley.Você è filho de Arthur Weasley,não è?-perguntou o Sr.Malfoy,com evidente desdém.  
  
-E o senhor è um comensal da morte que se diz regenerado,não è mesmo?- retorquiu Fred,ao lado do irmão.As caras dos gêmeos estavam muito fechadas.  
  
O Sr. Malfoy fez menção de apanhar algo dentro da capa,mas achou melhor desistir,pois a expressão no rosto de Mcgonagall,bem visível quando ela se interpôs entre eles,não era nada agradável.  
  
-Potter!Sr. Malfoy!E vocês dois!-Disse,com severidade,apontando para Jorge e Fred.-O que è que está havendo por aqui?Que gritos são esses?  
  
-Vim apenas acompanhar Draco,professora.Eu e Potter estàvamos apenas trocando algumas idéias.Eu já vou embora,com licença.-O Sr. Malfoy pegou a mão da professora e beijou-a,mas ela não pareceu encabulada e nem de longe lisonjeada.Devolveu à ele um olhar seco,antes do Malfoy pai resolver se retirar.  
  
Quando ele saiu,todos os rostos se viraram para Harry,que ainda permanecia no saguão,preenchido por murmúrios excitados.Ainda sentia a raiva lhe queimar as entranhas,sem reparar que Ernie Macmillan e Justino Finch- Fletchley erguiam as sobrancelhas e entreolhavam-se,bastante impressionados.  
  
-Muito bem,já chega de agitação por hoje!Já para o salão principal,todos,andem!-Disse a bruxa,com rispidez.-Srta.Granger!Não fique aí parada,ajude os outros monitores!Zabini,Pucey!Não me ouviram dizer?Vamos!  
  
Hermione e os outros monitores se puseram a tanger os alunos de volta ao salão principal.Gina e Rony seguiram Harry silenciosamente até a mesa da Grifinòria,onde os amigos se sentaram entre Dino Thomas e Neville.Gina foi sentar-se ao lado de uma menina de cabelos curtos,sentado ao lado de Rony.A garota fitou Rony de esguelha antes de perguntar à Gina o que acontecera no saguão.  
  
-Cara,eu não acredito!-Disse Simas Finnigan,tomando um gole do suco de abóbora.-Você quase fez os cabelos do velho Malfoy voarem da cabeca dele!Nossa,ainda bem que a cerimônia de selecão terminou,eu tava com fome!  
  
-Porquê você fez isso?-Indagou Dino Thomas.  
  
-Ah,eu...eu fiquei nervoso...só isso!Me passa a terrina de arroz,por favor...  
  
-Eu achei muito legal o que você fez,Harry.Se eu tivesse coragem eu também teria gritado com ele...-Disse Neville,muito vermelho.Harry lhe deu um sorriso simpático.  
  
-Ei!Afinal de contas cadê o Hagrid?E o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas?E Mione,cadê?-Rony mal podia falar,já que engolia um pastel galês.A garota ao lado abafou risinhos.  
  
-Mione foi se sentar com os monitores,para conhecê-los,sabe?Hagrid deve estar preparando algum espécime novo...-Disse Gina.  
  
-Snape!Onde ele está?Ele não está à mesa também!-Era a primeira vez que Andrea Ferguson se manifestava.Rony fez cara de nojo.  
  
-Ah,não,nem me fale do Snape agora!Eu posso Ter uma indigestão!Eu quero è saber do Hagrid!Eu bem que achei estranho Flitwick ir receber os alunos ao invés dele!  
  
Harry desejou que Rony calasse a boca.Sabia que ele estava fora,cumprindo alguma ordem de Dumbledore,e Harry teve certeza de que o diretor não gostaria que outras pessoas viessem a saber disso.  
  
Quando todos terminaram de comer,Dumbledore se levantou e o salão mergulhou em silêncio.Todos olhavam para o diretor,exceto Draco Malfoy,que fuzilava Harry com seus olhos frios,la da mesa da Sonserina.  
  
-Muito bem,agora vamos aos avisos que prometi à todos!Os professores Hagrid e Snape se ausentaram da escola por um certo período,e estão de volta dentro de pouco tempo.Atè là,seus alunos terão aulas com outros professores.  
  
Correu pelo salão um burburinho.Se por um lado os alunos da Sonserina estavam contentes por terem Hagrid longe dali,os alunos da Gifinòria sentiam o mesmo em relação à Snape.  
  
-Agora,uma notícia que sem dúvida alegrarà à todos os senhores!Os testes de quadribol serão realizados dentro de um mês,e pelo que sei os times das casas precisam ser reorganizados!Portanto,vamos em frente!  
  
A algazarra foi generalizada,e até Harry se sentiu mais leve.Fred Weasley batucava na mesa,acompanhado por Lino Jordan.Dino thomas estava sendo espremido por colegas.De relance,Harry viu Ernie Macmillan comemorando com Justino,ao lado da sorridente Susana Bones.Rogèrio Davies tagarelava animado com Tèo Boot,à duas cadeiras de Cho Chang,a apanhadora do time da Corvinal.Ao ver a garota,Harry sentiu sua já costumeira pulsacão no baixo- ventre.Quando ela lhe acenou,ele devolveu o aceno,observado por Gina,que suspirou,e levantou-se.Ao passar por Harry,deu-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro.Ele se virou e deu com a menina,muito vermelha,mas firme.  
  
-Evite arrumar confusão com comensais da morte,Harry.Você tá realmente precisando se cuidar.-Disse ela,sinceramente preocupada.-Boa-noite.  
  
Harry ficou olhando Gina se afastar com Hermione e Andrea Ferguson,sem Ter tempo de dizer coisa alguma.  
  
***  
  
À caminho da primeira aula,Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,Harry,Rony e Hermione dividiam a curiosidade com Dino,Simas e Neville,sobre quem seria o novo professor.  
  
-Só espero que ele não seja maluco como o professor Moody nem vingativo como Snape.-Choramingou Neville.  
  
-Seja quem for eu espero que não seja um comensal da morte disfarçado...- disse Rony,sob os olhares intrigados de Dino e Neville.Simas cutucou Rony,e indicou alguém que passava com a cabeça.  
  
-Olha só.Roderick Thorn e a Gina...  
  
-Roderick Thorn?-repetiu Hermione,olhando para quem Simas apontava.Harry,que estivera calado,também olhou.  
  
De fato,Gina caminhava na direcao do grupo,acompanhada por um garoto de cabelos castanhos bem penteados.Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que Gina nem de longe se comportava do mesmo jeito quando estava perto dele.Muito pelo contrário,ela gesticulava e conversava com o menino,que não parava de sorrir,caminhando com as mãos dentro dos bolsos,de um jeito muito empertigado.Quando se cruzaram,a dupla e o grupo trocaram cumprimentos.  
  
-O que foi,que caras são essas?-Perguntou Dino à Rony e Simas,que fingiam vomitar.  
  
-Aquele cara è um pé no saco!-Falou Simas.-Ele è da Corvinal,sabe...todo certinho,responsàvel,culto...gosta de fazer pose de cavalheiro.È um engomadinho quadradão!  
  
-A família dele è toda de bruxos,e eles são muito,mas muito tradicionais,tanto que chegam a ser monótonos!-Disse Rony,rindo.-Gina falou dele uma vez,eles assistem juntos à aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...  
  
-Eu acho que vocês estão enganados!-Disse Hermione.-Gina me disse que ele è um cara legal,gentil e que è um ótimo aluno!  
  
-Gentil?!Pois eu acho que ele ficaria muito bem naquele jarro da minha mãe,que fica em cima da lareira lá de casa,sabem,já que ele è uma flor de pessoa...-Gracejou Simas,arrancando gargalhadas de Rony e Dino.Hermione torceu o nariz para eles  
  
-Ah,ele não è mau sujeito.Vovó è amiga dos pais dele,eles são muito bacanas...-Disse Neville.  
  
Harry virou o pescoço,bem a tempo de ver Colin Creevy e Andrea Ferguson se reunirem à Roderick e Gina.Vários alunos do quarto ano de Corvinal e Grifinòria se misturavam,entando numa mesma sala.Gina virou-se,e viu Harry,olhando para aquela direção.Ele se voltou para frente na mesma hora,dando um encontrão em alguém com tal força que acabou derrubado no chão,ele para um lado,os òculos para o outro.Ele imediatamente se p6oes de pé,atordoado:estava vendo tudo borrado.Assim como Hermione e Rony,Gina viera correndo ao encontro de Harry.  
  
-E então,valentão?Ainda tem pulmões para gritar um pouquinho mais?  
  
Harry não precisava de óculos para saber que o barrão à sua frente era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Vai se catar,Malfoy!-Rosnou Rony.Hermione engoliu em seco.  
  
-Escutem aqui,vocês!-Bradou a monitora.-Não vai haver nenhum tipo de confusão aqui,caso contrário vou descontar dez pontos de cada um!  
  
-Ah,claro!Agora sim você chegou aonde queria,não è Mione?Não està vendo que è o Malfoy quem está querendo confusão?!-Gritou Rony.  
  
-Controle-se,Ronald Weasley!E você Malfoy,circulando!  
  
-Cale a boca,eu não tenho nada para resolver com você,sua sangue-ruim metida à monitora!  
  
Decididamente Draco fora longe demais.Gina devolvia os òculos de Harry para ele,e não era a única a encarar Malfoy com indignação.Harry e Rony espumavam de raiva.Vários alunos da Grifinòria avançaram na direção de Malfoy,para desespero total de Hermione.  
  
-Não!Parem,parem!Vocês vão se meter em encrenca!Parem!  
  
-Non ouvirram a monitorra Grangerr?Todos quietos!  
  
Diante daquela vez grave e autoritária,todos imediatamente ficaram estáticos.Um sextanista,que segurava Malfoy pela gola das vestes,lentamente o soltou.  
  
Um rapaz carrancudo e de nariz adunco se precipitou para fora de uma das salas de aula.A expressão de pavor de Malfoy se transformou em alívio.  
  
-Vítor!-sussurou Hermione,levando a mão à boca,simplesmente surpresa.  
  
O rapaz aproximou-se de Hermione,observando os outros alunos rapidamente.Ela,continuava boquiaberta.  
  
-Vítor Krum!O que ele está fazendo aqui?-sussurou Parvati Patil à Lilà Brown.  
  
Vítor parou diante de Hermione,aparentemente sem notar que o queixo de Rony estava pendurado.Harry e Gina trocaram olhares intrigados.  
  
-Me chamo Vítor Krum,como focês já devem saberr.Sou o novo professor de Defesa Contrra as Arrtes das Trrevas da escola.  
  
-Como è que è?!-Exclamou Rony,em voz alta,tão estupefado como nunca estivera antes em toda a sua vida.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling e Warner Bros.Não ganho um tostão furado com esta fanfic,só estou me divertindo.Palavra de escoteira!  
  
Críticas e sugestões:  
  
Adriana84br@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
